thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
New to the Neighborhood
"New to the Neighborhood" is the third chapter of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. The X-Men recruits Nightcrawler to the institute. Meanwhile, Clark Kent continues his heroism discreetly but is quickly identified and dubbed by the news media as "Superman". Plot Months later, Clark Kent have been enrolled in Bayville University with a major on journalism. Clark keeps his identity as a clumsy, glasses-wearing student with an image-inducer. Upon returning to the Xavier Institute, Logan informs Clark that Professor Xavier needs to see him in his office. Clark goes to Xavier and learns that a new mutant, Kurt Wagner, is coming by tonight. Also, Xavier shows Clark a newspaper showing a blurred image of him that was taken in South Korea where Clark had prevented a meltdown in a nuclear power plant; in which this marks the third time he was seen by the public. The news media has since dubbed the mysterious hero "Superman". Although Clark is hesitant to the idea of being called "Superman", Xavier on the contrary believes the name suits him well and convinces Clark to accept his other name. After being dismiss from Xavier, Clark meets up with Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They tell Clark about an incident with Todd Tolansky, who had been pick-pocketing and brought into trouble by Jean's boyfriend Duncan Matthews. During this, Scott's glasses was knocked off and causing Duncan to have a not too serious concussion. Clark breaks the discussion as he hears a alarm at a hydroelectric dam at Alkali Lake, where its main control console is being overloaded and will cause the dam to explode. Clark quickly change into his costume and flies to the dam as Superman. Arriving at the dam, Superman saves some lives without anyone seeing him and fixes the control console which he use it to end the overload. Superman leaves the dam while pondering what had caused the near-disaster and realizing it couldn't have been an accident. He then spots someone but only for the person to disappear. As Superman flies away, Magneto, who is responsible for causing the overload, quietly observes him from afar. At the Xavier Institute, Kurt Wagner have already arrive and attempts to stop Todd Tolansky, who is infiltrating the school, from escaping. However, Kurt teleports himself and Todd to the Danger Room. Fortunately, Scott and Jean shuts down the training room, but Todd escapes while running pass Superman until winding in front of Mystique, who recruits him into the Brotherhood. After learning from Jean and Scott of what had happened, Superman changes back into his civilian clothes and sees Kurt, who is in the hangar bay, to give a pep talk. Clark express some reassurances to a depressed Kurt that everybody can make some mistakes. Kurt, however, still believes that his mistakes are incomparable to Superman's and will not live up to be a hero like him. A bemused Clark express it otherwise and reveals his identity to a stunned Kurt by lifting the Blackbird. Following a engaging conversation between Clark and Kurt, they meet up with Xavier and the others. Kurt is given an image-inducer to take a human appearance to fit in Bayville High without arousing suspicion. Kurt then decide to take the identity as Nightcrawler. Quotes Clark: You going anywhere? Logan: Just gonna take a little joy-ride. Not all of us can move at Mach 5, ya know. Later. ---- Clark: Superman? They're calling me Superman? Professor Xavier: Apparently, in an earlier partial-photo, the photographer caught your uniform's crest. They've been referring to you as 'Superman' for the past few weeks. Clark: Terrific. And the sad thing is, I can't think of a better name for myself. ---- Scott: I just wish I could control these force-blasts without needing my shades. I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball, here! Clark: I know what you mean. I was about 13 when my eye-beams first became active; I nearly fried our entire field before I figured out how to stop them. I feel your pain. ---- (after Superman flies off to save the day) Jean Grey: Well, that's going to be hard to explain to this new guy when he gets here. Scott: I hope he's not afraid of aliens. ---- Nightcrawler: I'm sorry if I frighten you. Clark: What's to be sorry about? Blue is definitely your color! Continuity *First appearances of Nightcrawler, Toad, and Mystique. Background information *This story is an adaption on the first episode of X-Men: Evolution "Strategy X". Category:Last Son, Book One chapters